Danger Zone
by Shaunee18
Summary: Shepherd is desperate to get Makarov out of the picture, so in fact he's willing to let a seductress/assassin to do a soldiers job. But with this new ally comes new rules, a new game, and a new Danger Zone for his hired killer. Her limits will be pushed, her rules broken, and her feelings will be stretched to new heights as she fights for what is right.
1. Chapter 1

The room was dimly lit by dimmed lamp and some candles and smoke filled the air from the cigars smoked the past few hours. I looked at the money on the table, all won by me and my partner, Julian. His black hair glistened even in the dim light and so did his light blue eyes. His eyes were trained on me as I pulled him closer by his belt loops.

"I think we should celebrate winning this game…" He chuckled and picked me up, setting me rather roughly against the soft wooden table that we used for poker. His lips claimed mine for the first time since I'd been here, something I'd been waiting for. Don't get me wrong, I'm no sex addict or anything like that, but two months without anything to take your frustrations out on gets to you. So when a hottie like this comes around, there's no way I'd pass up the opportunity.

He kissed down my neck, sucking on my collarbone lightly, and I allowed myself to moan, but I couldn't enjoy this too much – there was still a goal at hand. I tugged on his shirt and he took it off, revealing a toned stomach, but no abs. I always liked guys with abs, but even without them this man was hotter than all of them. "You're so damn sexy…can't even imagine what you look like with your clothes off."

A chuckle left my lips as I pulled his face back to mine, biting on his lower lip which made a groan leave his mouth. My jeans were next, my phone going with them. He ran his hands up my legs and gripped the back of my knees. That's when my phone started to go off, sounding identical to an alarm on a submarine. I knew that ringtone well and knew what it meant – my time was being cut short. So while Julian was busy kissing me, I grabbed the tail on my dragon necklace and pulled on it, revealing a three inch blade, a blade that was soon stabbed into the side of Julian's neck. His eyes widened in shock as he pulled away, while I just smirked. "Sorry Julian, but I'm afraid I have to cut this short." Blood came from his mouth as I dragged the blade across his neck to the other side. "You-you-you bi-bi-bitch…" He fell to the floor, choking on his own blood.

He stopped moving moments later and I pulled the blade from his neck, cleaning it off with his shirt before reconnecting it with the upper half of the dragon necklace. I picked up my phone and put it to my ear, "Vixen speaking."

_"Aye, it's bloody good to hear your voice Alla."_

I smiled lightly as I pulled my jeans and shoes back on. "Hey Soap, what can I do for you?"

He chuckled over the line, _"I need your help, actually. It's a job. I hope you're not busy?" _

My eyes shot to Julian's body, which was now in a pool of blood. I glared lightly at his corpse, "I was actually just in the _middle _of _something_." He laughed on the other end. _"Sorry Alla. But I need you for a job. Will Hereford, England do? There's a nice little dinner place called Aqua Diner, and it just so happens I have a reservation for two tomorrow night."_

I chuckled softly at him. "You always were a flirt, John. I'll meet you there tomorrow night at…?"

_"Sorry. Seven sharp! And that's at night before you get smart! I'll see you then Alla."_

I ended the call and collected the cash from the table, throwing it into my bag. This would be my tip for being good at what I do. Now that I had left to do was collect my reward from the man who hired me to kill Julian and I could be on my way to England.

**OoO**

The clock read 6:58, just two more minutes and I'd hopefully see the woman of the hour. I had gotten here an hour early so I could get a good table. Shepherd wasn't too keen on this idea of mine, but I had convinced him it would work like a charm. Alla was trained in this art and could bring down any target.

**oOo**

_Shepherd looked at me warily as I showed him a picture of the woman I had talked to him about. He shook his head and shoved the picture away. "Captain MacTavish, I will not have a prostitute working with our team!"_

_I shook my head, "Sir, she's no prostitute. She's the best assassin I know and I know she can get the job done. She always completes a job." He still wouldn't agree with me. "I don't think this will work." _

_"Shepherd, Vixen has taken out the most dangerous targets all around the world. Captain Price trusted her with his life, I trust her with my life, and trust me, she never double crosses. If something goes wrong, I'll take the fall for it. This might be the only way."_

**oOo**

"Still stare off into space I see." The angelic voice snapped me back from the earlier events of the day and made me smile. Long dark brown hair up in a curled bun, black eyeliner and purple eye shadow that made her green eyes pop out, and she was dressed in a short, plum colored dress that was off the shoulder. She still held that sexy yet beautiful thing about her that made everyone stare as she approached me.

She smiled brightly, revealing her pearly white teeth. I got up and pulled the chair out for her, almost forgetting my manners. "You look absolutely stunning as always." A giggle left her lips, "And you absolutely dashing." She was referring to the silky black suit I was wearing. I had to look nice in a place like this, and especially around this woman – she expected a lot, or at least that's what everyone thinks.

"So what can I do for you, John?" Before I answered her, I took a champagne glass of red wine off the tray the waiter had brought us, apparently compliments of the restaurant itself. I watched in amusement as Alla smiled flirtatiously at the man and then took her wine. Watching men do her bidding was quite amusing, but of course, her tactics worked best of the weak and middle minded. The job I had for her today, I knew it would be a challenge.

"I'm here to hire you for a little something and I was thinking we could discuss your payment at the base tomorrow?" The flirtatious look left her eyes and it was immediately all business for her. She eyed me carefully before speaking. "Whose it for?"

I looked around the restaurant to make sure we had no listeners – so did Alla – and then I turned my attentions back to her. "Vladimir Makarov."

Alla was defiantly surprised at first – much I could tell. So many emotions went through her face at once that it was hard to tell what was going on in that beautiful head of hers. But as she looked me over, almost checking as if I was messing around with her, she gave an uneasy look. "Vladimir Makarov aye? I guess I better get a casket and a funeral planned."

My eyes came together as I watched her sip her wine. "You assassinate and seduce for a living! How hard could it be, Alla?" She raised her eyebrows, "Makarov is a very smart man and isn't easily manipulated by things like seduction. I have time limits, no longer than three days, to take out the target, which means gain their trust – Makarov is way too smart to fall for this!"

I shook my head. "You told me years ago that you could do _any _job given to you." She sighed as her glass was refilled. She was thinking heavily on this, but I had never known her to turn one down. Even with the three weeks we spent using her home as a base, she never once turned down a job.

When she looked at me again she was very hesitant to speak. "I didn't say I wouldn't do it. I'm just telling you that there are rules in this kind of business, and breaking these rules can either make you or break you. And let me tell you, staying for more than three days is a big no-no."

"And how is that?"

She smirked, "Setting a short time limit allows you to not get attached. It happened to my mentor – he got attached to one of his victims and she's how he died – suicide. I'm not saying I'd get attached, but he had his time limit of three days, broke it, and now he's dead."

I could see her point, but how the hell could she get emotionally involved with Makarov? He spilled blood for money… well I guess I'm being hypocritical since Alla spills blood for money, but she doesn't spill innocent blood, just the blood of the scum of the Earth. He's a monster – not someone anyone would fall for! As if sensing what I was thinking about she shook her head. "Not like that John, it doesn't have to be in a in love way, it could just be family, or enjoying their company – that's what happened to my mentor, all three actually."

"You are a highly trained assassin! You've been doing this for how long? Sixteen years? I know you can do it!" She smiled lightly at me and nodded. "Thank you, John, but before I agree to this," she narrowed her eyes at me, "what's the catch?"

I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck, "Well, we need you to get information on the Ultranationalist first…" She glared at me, "John, now you're asking me to get attached."

My hands went up defensively and I shook my head, "No-no, I don't think _you _would have to become attached to get the information we need," I sighed and took her small, soft hands in mine, "Look, I know you're good with hacking computers too and you're very sneaky, so I know you can do this. And I know you won't get attached to Makarov, Alla, I know you won't."

She took her hands from mine and went quiet. I was going to let her take her time through dinner to think about this. It would be hard, I knew that, but Alla was especially trained for stuff like this. In the three weeks we spent at her base, I saw her hack past firewalls that not even Ghost could, I saw her sneak through houses and crunching fall leaves and she didn't once make a sound.

At the end of dinner, I took the bill and looked at Alla. She was looking right at me with a small smile on her face. I went to speak but she shook her head, "Before you say anything John, I want you to know how easy it is to get attached without knowing it." She looked at me and then at the bill. "It took me one week and I was attached to your team, and I still am. It's not out of love, but out of your company and so many other things I can't really explain. You see how easy it is?"

I nodded and gave her a small smile, "You'll do fine, and I know you will. You're too smart for him, Alla, and use that to your advantage," She nodded but there was something in her face that told me there was something else, but I wasn't going to push my luck. "I'll pick you up at the park tomorrow, alright?" She gave a quick nod and kissed my cheek, "Thank you, Johnny."

**OoO**

His office was neat and well kept, much like he was. The papers were neatly stacked and organized by importance, and the folders were kept in draws alphabetically. The desk was made of a light colored wood, and on top were a couple picture frames and a computer, along with papers and folders I knew I shouldn't ask about but I was so curious as to what he was working on. The walls also kept me calm, with their gray color, and the floor as well with it white tiles speckled with blacks and grays.

The wooden door opened, and in stepped a man with a mustache, and I knew then it was General Shepherd. I felt no need to get up and shake his hand or give him a salute or even a bow – he gave me a bad vibe as soon as he entered the door. He probably thought the same of me but I knew I had good intentions, this man on the other hand, I had no idea what his intentions were.

John cleared his throat, as if sensing my uneasiness with the intruder. "Alla, this is General Shepherd. General Shepherd, this is the assassin I told you about." The man looked me up and down, and I did the same to him, eyeing him carefully, checking where his weapons were and how he stood. By this I determined he was a man of high standards and expectations, and was not even close to okay with using me in this.

The General nodded to me and I nodded back, waiting for him to speak. "So you're miss Alla, Soap's told me a lot about you. But I don't like the idea of a prostitute going in on a mission like this and getting herself killed." I was honestly offended and it was as if the General was surprised by this. I looked over at Soap who just gave me a sad smile.

I looked at the General and smirked. "Then you'll never get the job done and Makarov will be out there forever, eluding your grasp. But I'd hire me for the job whether I was going to die or not, I'm not always available," my smirk increased as I thought of my next words and allowed a chuckle to leave my lips, "better hirer me before Makarov does, 'cause from what I heard, he's looking for someone like me to get the job done."

Shepherd looked between me and Soap. Soap was nodding, knowing I had the General in a hole already. If he let me go and did not hire me now, Makarov of could very well hire me and have him killed. It was agonizing minutes of thinking in his part I'm sure of, but he finally nodded. "I have a set of-"

"No, I have a set of rules. You hire me and you go by my rules, got it? Or else you'll be paying a hirer price, and since this is Makarov's head we're talking about, that price is going to be pretty high if you ask me."

I enjoyed putting the General in a new place, making him go by my rules. My game was already going with him and I was winning already. The games I played always worked no matter how a person's mind worked and I knew now that Shepherd had a weaker mind than he thought. He looked at me and then at John, "You tell me the price she wants – I have other things to do other than sit around here and listen to this-this-"

"Prostitute? Whore? Don't even think about saying it or you'll lose your tongue." He glared at me and I glared right back at him – he didn't scare me, not a bit. And after he was gone, Soap crackled with laughter. "The look on his face! I've never seen anyone talk to him like that!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but we have a price here, and I already have one in mind, especially for his head." He nodded for me to continue. "If this were someone like Julian Harkov, who should be rotting in hell as we speak, I would say thirty to forty thousand…pounds is it? But for a man like Makarov, that price is much higher." He cringed at thought of how much money it could be but if he wanted the job done right he'd have to work with a price.

"How much?" A smirk formed on my face, "One-million pounds, or over sixteen-million US dollars – we can start from there."

It took a couple hours of Soap trying to negotiate the price down, but he was nowhere near good at it. I was still at one-million pounds for doing this job and he just wasn't good at bringing me down. Maybe I should of told him he can throw in something other than cash, like weapons and such, but I was really enjoying myself, well until the door opened.

In stepped a muscular man with wide shoulders and was very tall, but I couldn't tell what he looked like with the skull balaclava on, so only got an outline of his face and blue eyes under red tinted shades. A smirk formed on my face as I looked him over. "I'll do it for free if I get to fuck hotstuff rate here."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I could see that skin visible on the man's face was turning red from my comment. Soap on the other hand was dying with laughter. I glanced over at him and saw that he was laughing so hard nothing was really coming out.

"And who are you?" I chuckled and got up to shake the man's hand. "Alla Lyubov, but you can just call me Alla or Vixen for short. And you are?" He took my hand cautiously and I savored the warmth. "Ghost."

I let his hand go and turned to Soap, "I see he's a man of few words." Soap had calmed down enough to nod but he still found it quite funny. I remember when we met five years ago and I had said the exact same thing to him. Of course I had just been joking, much like now.

"Sorry about that, Ghost. She likes to joke around."

The man called Ghost looked me over, checking me out in a way, but it was something I was used to by now. "And who are you, Alla?" I looked over at Soap who nodded at Ghost. "This is the woman who is going in after Makarov," he smiled at me before continuing, "she's the best assassin I know."

With a role of my eyes I grabbed my black duffle bag. "I'm the only assassin you know, but I like what you're saying. I want five-hundred-thousand pounds converted to my rubles in my account when I'm done with this, do we have a deal or not?"

Soap shook my hand, sealing the deal for good. "I want updates Alla, and please," I looked up at him as my hand twisted the door knob, "please don't get yourself killed." I smiled at him and nodded. "Don't worry about me – it's Makarov you should worry about."

With those words I exited the office and made my way to the rental Jaguar that I would have to return to a friend before I left. After that, I would have to search for Makarov. But unfortunately, the searching would be the easiest part – the job itself is what I was worried about.


	2. Chapter 2

The light in the office shined brightly over my paperwork, much brighter than earlier, but the sun was also contributing to the light in my office, coming in through the large window at the south side of the room. I took the reading glasses off my face and gently set them on the antique wooden desk, and looked out the window into the woods outside. It was defiantly a beautiful day for a walk or for some training. At some point today I'd have to get outside or it would be a sin to waste away inside on such a gorgeous day.

After taking in the outdoors, I looked around my office – a large, wood paneled space with rich green carpet and on top of the carpet was a large, white leather, L-shaped couch in front on the fireplace and next to the couch was a matching leather chair. Green and blue plush pillows rested on the couch for some color and a couple books rested on the coffee table in front of the fireplace.

I took one more glance at some paperwork on my desk for some weapons I was getting from Rojas and then put it back with some other papers and files. I really had to get out of this office today or it was going to kill me – that or the headache would.

"Volkov!" My voice echoed against the walls of my office and soon after the door to my office opened, revealing a rather short guard with short blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes dressed in dark green cargo pants, a black t-shirt, and a black tactical vest with an AK-47 slung across his shoulder.

He entered the room slowly and gave me a salute. I just rolled my eyes and held my head in my hands. "Get me something for this headache pronto!" He nodded and quickly left the room, and I was once again left to my own thoughts. Though, it seemed that as soon as I got time to think, the door was opening.

I glared at my desk, "I didn't say you could enter, Volkov." The words left my mouth in an aggravated growl.

"Who said it was Volkov?"

My head shot up as the angelic yet sultry voice hit my ears and the voice was soon followed by a schoolgirl giggle. When I recovered from the shock, I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips as I laid eyes on the beautiful woman in front of me. "Alla! What a present surprise!"

The dark-haired woman walked over to my desk and I got up to meet her. It's been so long since I've seen her beautiful face and it defiantly made my day. I pulled her into a hug and kissed both of her cheeks while she kissed mine. I held her at arm's length and looked her over, making sure she was actually there.

She raised an eyebrow and her smile grew, "Makarov, you're staring." I chuckled and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, sorry! Please, have a seat. Do you need anything?" She shook her head, but held out a slender hand and carefully uncurled her fingers from her palm, revealing two white pills.

"Saw one of your men going for these and got them." I gladly took the pills from her hand and thanked her, but looked at her wearily – even someone like me needed to be careful around Alla. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

Another schoolgirl giggle left her lips and I smiled at the sound. I was defiantly smarter than any of the men Alla had killed, but even I had to smile at the beautiful sound – and at her. "No, I didn't kill him. I snuck right past him."

I nodded and left for the mini-fridge behind my desk, and pulled out a bottle of wine plus two wine glasses. "Makarov, you don't have to give me any wine – I don't need the special treatment."

The glasses made a clinking noise as I put them against the table. I shook my head and poured each of us a glass. "Alla, Vladimir or Vlad will do, you don't need to be so formal with me – we are friends after all."

She smiled and took the glass. I knew she meant business by what she was wearing. Alla had her casual clothes, and then she had her business clothes. Her business clothes consisted of black cargo pants, and a red tank-top covered by a gray plaid button-up, and her hair was up in a bun. Now if it weren't business related, she'd probably be in a short dress, or not even here at all. Alla didn't just drop by.

But I decided on casual talk first. I mean, how else would you talk to the woman's whose ass you saved two years ago? Two years without seeing Alla's face had been torture. First time I ever saw her I swore I had died and gone to heaven, and that was when she was about to get the shit beat out of her after being found out on a job. Of course, if it weren't for me coming in there and shooting her targets ass, she would very well be dead by now.

"So, how have you been?"

She shrugged as she took a sip of the red wine I had poured. "Good I guess. Jobs have been a little slow, governments a pain in my ass, you know, the usual. You Mak-Vlad?" I rolled my eyes. "You know that's not what I meant Alla."

A sigh left her lips, "Shitty. I got no me time and barely get any cash now. Life sucks balls." I laughed and nodded. "It always does, Alla. But I guess I've been alright. Life of course sucks balls, I have paperwork and files a mile up my ass, and I have enough meetings to make a businessman cry. So over all, very very shitty," I took a glance at her smiling face and decided to try my chance at something that ended with a slap to the face last time I tried it, "but a lot better now that you're here."

She groaned and fell back on the couch. I couldn't help but laugh as she hit herself with a blue pillow. "Why do you always have to be a flirt? You know men have been flirting with me every day for the past two-years and I come here to get away from that shit and now you're being an asshole about it!"

I loved getting on Alla's nerves more than anything. If she doesn't start the flirting than there's no flirting at all – and it pisses her off, so it used to be a hobby of mine when she was around.

"So, why are you here anyways? It's not like you to just drop by like this, unless you're planning to kill me." She raised an eyebrow and looked me over. For second I saw that glint in her eyes, that glint she gets when she's going to kill. My eyebrows furrowed together and I leaned a bit away from her. She chuckled and lightly hit my arm, "You really think I would kill you? I'm just trying to have some fun here!"

I hit her back, "Then stop being so creepy."

"Then stop being such an asshole."

"Then stop being such a teasing bitch."

She raised an eyebrow, "Then stop being a desperate asshole."

We stared at each other for a minute, taunting the other to just say something. Two years ago when I brought her here, we'd do this all the time, even if we didn't mean to. One of us would say something utterly ridiculous and it just set off a chain of events that led to these stare downs. Though, I never won any of them.

Alla leaned back on the couch with a smug smile. "Anyways, Vladimir, this is embarrassing, but…" She looked down in shame and then back at me, "But I need a job. I'm tired of working for random people who don't pay well or the government. I need something a bit more… existent."

My eyes scanned her face carefully, looking for any hints of lying or maybe a joke, but this was not a joke. "You want me to find and give you work? Since when do you need help Alla?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Julian Harkov only brought me in ten thousand rubles! The two guys before him brought me in a total of twenty-five-thousand a piece! That is not good enough money for me!"

"And what makes you think I can do better?" She let out and aggravated growl and got up from the couch. "Alright then. If you won't help me I'm sure Rojas or Volk have some work that needs to be done, maybe I'll ask Waraabe and go to Somalia for work."

What was I doing? Was I really going to let Alla leave like this? Of course I wanted to give her work and I was flattered that I was the first choice for this, but I didn't have any work for her. I had no loose ends at the moment or anyone who was pissing me off, so what was I supposed to do? Lie to her and tell her I had jobs when I really didn't? Alla was too smart for lies and would see rate through it. Maybe I could pay her for office work and send her on missions with my men… yeah that might work.

I sighed to myself as I looked at her retreating figure. Unfortunately, Alla's guilt trips still work on me, much like did two years ago. She still gets whatever she wants…

"Alla, wait," She paused and spun around looking at me with a glare in her eyes. "Look, I don't have anything that needs to be done rate now besides paperwork and someone to oversee my men on missions when I can't. You either take it or leave it."

For a second as I watched her, I thought that she would leave. Alla didn't just settle, unless she was really desperate for money. But as she slowly nodded, I couldn't help but feel relieved, until she spoke. "But I am still going to Rojas and the others for work, since you can't offer me a solid job. Until I leave though, I need a room and I would like some food."

I nodded, "I'll get Volkov on it." She smiled and left my office with a wink, leaving me there not knowing what else to do. So I did the only thing I could do. I sat back down on the white leather sofa and sighed. "Vlad, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?" I smirked and looked at the fireplace. Alla was, without a doubt, going to be a handful. With the couple weeks she had spent here before, my men were at her feet to her bidding, but it also cost me eight of them. But what else could I of done? Alla wasn't always available and to have her ready to do anything I wanted her do wasn't something I was going to pass up. I guess I'd find out the consequences later, but now, I need to get Alla situated.

"Volkov!"

**OoO**

"Damn you MacTavish!"

It had been yet another successful day at work here in Hereford – and another successful poker game – for me at least. I took the money that had been thrown in and whatever else Ghost and Roach had put on the table, and smirked smugly at them. "Well boys, you up for another round?"

Ghost glared at me as he lit a cigarette, "I'm going out for a smoke, not another round. I'm not dealing with your shitty dealing, its complete bollocks!" I chuckled and nodded, "Then I'll join you Ghost."

I grabbed a pack of cigars from the round wooden table before anyone else could and met Ghost outside. He leaned against the wall with his balaclava rolled up past his nose and a cigarette between his lips. I placed one of the cigars between my lips and leaned against the cold wall of the barracks.

"So, heard from the pretty little thing that was in your office the other day?"

A chuckle left my lips as I blew out smoke, "No. Why? You want to take her up on the offer?"

My lieutenant rolled his eyes and took a drag from his cigarette. "No, Just curious."

I shook my head and looked up at the sky. "You don't have to lie Ghost, I took her up on the offer when she said that to me." Ghost's eyes shot over to me and he raised his eyebrows. "_You _slept with _her_? You have to be shitting me!" I laughed and shook my head, flicking the end of the cigar to the ground.

"When Alla offers, you take it up. You won't regret it Ghost, trust me."

He shook his head and looked up at the sky with me. "How'd you meet her?"

"Price knew her and we needed some help finding Zakhaev, so he called on her and we stayed there for a couple weeks, used her place as a base. She said the exact same thing to me when Price introduced us, except she used 'mohawk' instead." Ghost then shrugged. "Well why should I?"

"Usually Alla kills men, so when she wants to sleep with you, she won't kill you."

It was true – Alla herself had told me that. And yes I did sleep with her, but that was no reason for Ghost not to. It's not like Alla will care, but Ghost is another story. No one's come on that strong on Ghost before so I understand how he feels. When Alla said that to me, I turned redder than a tomato, and Price never let me forget while we were there.

"Look you don't have to Ghost. Alla's just screwing with you like she does everyone else."

Ghost nodded, then looked back at me. "But damn Soap, she was _beautiful_."

I chuckled and patted his shoulder. "I know Ghost, I know." _And deadly_. Although Ghost probably wouldn't believe me, Alla could kill with a piece of paper or a paperclip if she had to. And the paperclip thing, I had seen it before. None of these men, Shepherd or Ghost, would understand how dangerous Alla really was and how capable she was of doing this job. In time though, I knew they would come to understand what she was really capable, what _I _knew she was capable of – bringing down Makarov.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a weak spot to the south – no camera's – which meant it would be a pretty good place to go if things went south. I added this spot to the list of other escape routes if this went badly. It occurred to me to tell Makarov about the weak spot, but it would be one of few places to escape, and I wasn't here to make friends. But Makarov was already my friend.

I remembered two years ago when I was hired by Rojas to take out someone who was giving him trouble. Unfortunately, I was found out thanks to my knife making a surprise appearance – and the man kind of knew who I was – but Makarov saved my ass.

_2 years ago…_

_So this is where I die. I always imagined dying at an old age, with a couple of children and lots of grand children, and dying in my sleep during a peaceful dream, or having a glorious death by being killed by the government after a long struggle. But I did not expect to have a gun pointed at my head by a man I was sent to kill. He smirked evilly as he cocked the gun and I knew then this was how I was going to die._

_I closed my eyes and heard the gun go off, but I felt no pain. When I opened my eyes, I saw the man lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. I then felt someone grab my wrist, and out of instinct I landed a right upper cut on their jaw and grabbed the knife on the floor._

_"Fuck! You hit like a man!" I glared at the man in front of me. "Good, I hope it fucking hurt." I didn't really see the blue and green eyed man as a threat, since he had saved me from my death, but I didn't exactly trust him either. Why was he even here in the first place?_

_I pointed my knife at him – an 8 inch black blade – and took a brave step forward. "Why the fuck are you here?" He looked amused as he glanced between the dead body and me. "Let's take it down a couple notches, beautiful. You'll hurt yourself with that." That was the last straw. I took one of the smaller knifes from a pouch on my back and threw it skillfully. The blade landed just a centimeter away from his head, making his face pale. _

_"Now, Russian, why are you here?" I pressed the blade against his throat and narrowed my eyes at him as I took the throwing knife from the wall. "I'm-"_

_I rolled my eyes and pressed the blade harder drawing a trickle of blood. He had obviously never been caught be anyone before and had no idea what to do. "I know who you are, Vladimir Makarov, the man who used to work for Zakhaev."_

_He pressed a finger against the end of the blade and looked at me. "I'll tell you what you want if you take this thing off my neck." I reluctantly drew it away, but kept it ready. Everyone knew who Vladimir Makarov was, especially me. I had seen him around Zakhaev's compounds a couple times when the man was alive and I still did jobs for him, but I had never spoken to him._

_"Now start talking." _

_He slowly nodded, "He stole something from me and I just came to get it back. Like they say, if you want something done right do it yourself." It seemed buyable. I watched as he went around the apartment and pulled out a flashdrive from a draw. "This is what I'm looking for."_

_His Russian accent made his English a bit choppy, but after years of working with Zakhaev and other Russian's, I was used to it. Out of curiosity, I swiped it from his hands and began to look it over. When he tried to reach for it I simply raised my knife and his hand would go back to his side. I was curious as to what was on it, so I went over to the computer and plugged it in._

_"Don't look at that!" I raised the knife and sent him a glare. "You may be a man who is stronger than me, but if you dare interrupt me or tell me what to do I will put you in a world of pain." He put his hands up in surrender as I looked through the files. Just simple things like weapon shipments, troops, and a few other things. I saw no need for me to have it, so I tossed it back to him._

_"And where do you think you're going, beautiful?" _

_I rolled my eyes and opened the door. "Out of here of course. I have to tell Rojas the job is done and get my cash." I really didn't want to be in the same room as him any longer. If I was, I'd tell him about owing him my life for saving me, but I didn't feel like being on call. But I also had a feeling that he knew about my rules._

_So with a sigh I turned around and looked at him. "Alright, here's how it goes – I have a set of rules and one of those rules is to not kill someone who saved my life until I repay the debt." He nodded and joined me by the door. "And the only way to repay a debt like that is to save my life. I have a similar rule."_

_I smirked at him and followed him outside. Okay, so he really wasn't that bad I guess. He seemed nice enough and I needed a ride back to Rojas. I joined him in the car and he turned on classical music. Oh hell no was I listening to that. I turned the station to heavy metal and smiled to myself. He then changed it back to classical, and I changed it back to heavy metal. This was going to be a long, but fun ride._

**Present**

He still hasn't changed one bit. He's as playful as a rabbit but as intimidating as a shark. From the day I spent quite the time with terrorist and he had become one of my closest friends, next to my knife maker Cookie and my arms dealer Ace. The two of us bonded over target practice and food, maybe even a kill or two, but my time with Romeo was cut short when I started to get calls for new jobs.

This was the first time since then that I had really spoken to him. Usually he just called if he needed something taken care of or if a 'friend' of his needed something done, so it was strictly business. Romeo – my code name for him – was just like any other man unlike everyone else thought. All he needed was a little attention and he was fine. And if he got more attention than he needed, then he was an absolute teddy bear. I gave him so much attention two years ago that he went soft.

With my assessment of the base done, I headed back to the house for dinner. And my nose was not disappointed as the smell of turkey, stuffing, and biscuits emanated from the dining room. I smiled as I saw Makarov place the plates on a table for four. By the looks of the food in the kitchen, most of the food had already been taken to the men.

"Who's joining us?" He shrugged and took a seat across from me. "Close friends. I think you'll like them both."

The door soon opened, revealing two men. One had short black hair with brown eyes and stubble that matched the color of his hair, and the second had buzz cut black hair and these gorgeous blue eyes. He smiled at me and I motioned for him to sit next to me.

"Alla, meet my two closest advisors – Yuri and Alexi." I smiled and shook Alexi's hand – the one with the brown eyes – but when it came to Yuri, he kissed the top of my hand. I felt flattered and gave him a flirty smile. "Well someone knows how to treat a lady."

He chuckled along with Alexi, but Vlad didn't look as amused. He probably had another stick up his ass. But Yuri turned back to me with the same smile on his face. "Now what's a pretty woman like you doing around here? Shouldn't you be on the front of a magazine?" I giggled and shook my head as I pointed to Vlad. "I'm his new assassin."

Yuri raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "You're too beautiful for a job like that." I smirked and glanced at Vlad. "Well, if you'd be so kind as to meet up with me later I'd be happy to show you what I'm capable of."

Vlad glared at me and then looked at an amused Yuri. "Yuri, don't your dare do it. She'll kill you as soon as she gets the chance." I winked at Vlad as he tried to convince his two advisors of how dangerous I was. So while they argued about me, I ate. It wasn't for a couple minutes that they realized that I had started eating and when they did, they sent their apologies and dug in.

Dinner went smoothly and the conversation flowed nicely. But I also had my attention on the knives on the table. I tuned the men out and picked one up – I had my ears set on the small pitter patter of feet running across the floor. The knife landed directly on its target – a small mouse who had stolen some food from the kitchen.

"And that's how it's done." I took a sip of wine as the two looked at the mouse. Vlad was very much amused and gave me a nod of approval. "That's my Alla."

It was then my turn to be amused. "Your Alla? No, I'm your assassin – for now – but I belong to no one."

Vlad rolled his eyes and went back to eating, as did Yuri. Alexi though had his eyes on me – but that was something I was used to. "So if you're not with anyone, you're free?"

I smirked and shook my head. "Sorry handsome, but I have work to do tonight and I don't sleep with my work."

"Since when do you not sleep with work, Alla?" I stood from the table and smiled at Vlad. "Since you hired me. Now if you don't mind, I have to get some shut eye before going to Somalia tomorrow."

As I said my goodbyes to the three men, all of which gave me hugs and a kiss on the cheek – which was very flattering but something I was used to – I stopped just to give Vlad a light pat on the cheek. "Now stay out of trouble – I can't always watch you." He chuckled and nodded. "The same goes for you."

I laughed as I left the kitchen, but I had different priorities now. The first one was the camera I was glaring at. I hated cameras – always have and I always will – but there was something different with this one. I flipped it off before going to the room Makarov had arranged for me.

It was a large yet simple room, with the head of the brown and green blanketed bed against the wall, a flat screen TV by the window, and underneath a small fire place. The hallway I was in that led to the bedroom also led to a smaller bathroom, but it was still quite beautiful with its marble counters and floors. In the same hallway was also a closet, empty of course.

I locked the door and collapsed onto the bed. It was so welcoming and comfortable I felt like falling asleep then and there. But I felt like I was being watched. That's when I noticed yet another surveillance camera – the sixth one I had seen all day. I pulled a knife from my belt and chucked it at the camera, and it hit its mark. I pulled off my clothes and hopped into bed, ready for a goodnights sleep. But I still needed a plan of action against Makarov. I came here without a plan and I still can't put one together. I guess I could just wing it, but I was never known to do that. Makarov would definitely be a tricky one, there was no doubt in my mind about that.

**OoO**

While Volkov cleaned up the kitchen, I went to my office with Alexi and Yuri. It had been awhile since I had seen Yuri and I was happy to have my friend back, even if it was just for a couple days. I collapsed onto the couch with them and turned the TV on. "Damn I'm tired."

"I second that!" Yuri raised his hand as he fell face first onto the couch and groaned. "Why did I have to eat so much food?" Alexi hopped into the arm chair and sighed. "Yuri, if you haven't noticed, you're a bit of a fat ass."

Alexi's comment caused me to laugh. Yuri was nowhere near being a fat ass. He probably worked more than I did, and anyone could tell that much just by looking at him. Alla had to know since she was eying him like a piece of candy. I could tell she thought Yuri was attractive – and don't get me wrong, he is – but I have never seen her look at someone with that much lust. I feel like it was intentional, but I wouldn't say anything to these two – I'd just let them talk about Alla.

"Where did you even find her, Vlad?"

I just shrugged. "All found me. She just waltzed into my office yesterday and asked for a job."

Yuri nodded. "So she's that good that she can get into this place without being seen? That's remarkable!" Alexi agreed, "When you said she was an assassin, I believed you. She just gave off that certain…vibe."

I chuckled. "She does give off a certain vibe, doesn't she? I hardly noticed."

Yuri cracked a smile. "Sounds like you're losing your touch, Vlad."

"Oh shut it Yuri!"

He just laughed as I chucked a pillow at him. It's been a long time since the three of us have been able to sit down and have a guy's night like this. Last time we had a night like this was about two months ago, and that one only lasted for an hour. But with the lack of activity, we could finally just enjoy ourselves.

"She likes you Vlad." I gave Yuri a weird look. "Alla doesn't like anyone. She either kills men or she sleeps with them and then kills them."

Yuri faced groaned into a pillow. "Do you not see how see treats you? All we get is a hug and you? You get a hug, a kiss by your mouth, and a light hit on the face! She likes you!"

"No she doesn't Yuri. I don't know what you're seeing but Alla's like that with just about everyone – it just depends how long you've known her. Trust me on this – when she gets back from Somalia, she'll be all over you two."

Yuri's eye brows furrowed together. "Are you sure she's even going to Somalia? Like you told us after she left, she has government work too. How can you be sure she's not here to kill you?"

He had his point. But if Alla were going to kill me, I'd know. She has these signs when she goes to kill someone – she has a wicked glint in her eyes, she carries around a certain knife, and eats differently – she showed none of them. Alla was well trained though, but I couldn't think of her trying anything.

"We're just saying, maybe you should keep your guard up higher than usual." That was the last thing said about Alla for the night. But I still thought about her the entire time. She never dropped by like this and she's never been one to actually look for work – work always found her. But times are changing and money isn't coming in like it use to. Alla is a prime example of that. She used to get one-hundred-thousand rubles just for a cartel member. Now she's only making twenty-five-thousand a cartel member. I'd have to get on her about letting people lower it down to such a price. But now, it was guy time.

Yuri stared at the ceiling. "So Alexi, when was the last time you got laid?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the review SpitfireUSN!**

* * *

I sat in front of John and his Lieutenant for the first time in two months. I had been Makarov's assassin for two months and these two months have definitely been a roller coaster. Work in Somalia from Waraabbe, a couple jobs with Rojas that were a piece of cake, and Volk just needed bomb supplies – I had to leave the bomb supplies out of my report when I talked to John and the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant, Ghost if I remember correctly, eyed me behind his sunglasses with lust. It was understandable why. I wore a pair of sexy super high-heeled netted fish mouth heels with fishnet tassels and a gold snakeskin mini dress with a halter silhouette that ties around the neck, deep v shirred bust line and figure flattering bodice with straight hem. Usually it was pants and a shirt for business, but I had some jobs to do after this.

I stared back at Ghost for awhile, looking him over since I had never had the chance before. I took in his wide, muscular shoulders, his tall frame that physically showed he was ripped, and the breaths he took. Just by watching him I knew he was a man of authority and respect and I loved it. I've always had a thing for uncontrollable men. I'm no whore or sex addict – I just find sex as a type of anger and frustration release and it is, by far, the most effective.

"You want my offer?" Ghost leaned on his hand and raised his eyebrows. "The one you made when we first met?" I rolled my eyes and leaned forward some, allowing my cleavage to become visible to Ghost. He seemed to notice by the smirk forming on his face.

"I have been thinking about it…"

I looked over at the door and back at Ghost with a smirk on my face. I wonder if it's possible to make a man like this blush. "I'm free right now if you feel like being a risk taker." I licked my lips and looked him up and down. This made his eyes widen with surprise. So he wasn't the one to be straight forward exactly.

"You have to be joking." I chuckled and raised my eyebrows suggestively to him. "Awww am I making Ghosty nervous?" Ghost shifted slightly and I knew then that I had achieved my goal – being a tease.

Just then John walked in with some folders and tossed them in front of me. They were pictures of the men I had taken out the past two months. There were two cartel leaders, a drug dealer, and a couple men who were giving Waraabe a tough time. "You've made a lot of progress they past couple months – I'm impressed."

I nodded and crossed my legs. "Good."

John sat next to Ghost, who was still staring at me with a lustful gaze, and waited for my report on Makarov. "I'm sorry but I don't have much for you. He's not completely sure about me yet – he knows how I am. He knows I just don't drop by and he's being precautious, so it'd be too risky to start accompanying him everywhere," my eyes narrowed at John as I chose my next words. "And if you hack into the cameras again like you did that one day, I will not hesitate to come over here and shoot you."

He seemed taken aback by the dangerous tone in my voice. I don't know about him but I personally don't like being spied on when I'm in the middle of a job. And I definitely don't like being spied on when I'm having sex.

John finally nodded. "Alright, I won't have them hack anymore."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I stood and grabbed my black trench coat. Black is one of my favorite colors to wear next to white and red. "And to think you don't trust me to bring you back information. I'm honestly offended John."

He sighed and opened the door for me. "Ghost will show you around base so you don't get lost." I smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, John, for being such a gentleman." He rolled his eyes. "Go away you flirt."

This left me alone with the lieutenant, who eyed me during our walk in the hallway. Even if I couldn't sleep with him, how do these guys put it… oh yes! Snogging with him for a minute or so would be satisfying enough… maybe. It was nothing for me to be straight forward about what I wanted but I usually came on too strong for most men. But with this 'Ghost' I didn't think I would have a problem. It seemed he was a step ahead of me as he pushed me against the wall.

I smirked and pressed my forehead against his. "Here's how it works – I don't have time for messing around, but I do have time for a… snogging is it?"

Instead of answering me, he began to roll up his balaclava, but his hands were replaced with mine and I smirked as I saw the medium lips of the man before me. They met mine in a greedy, rough kiss that was sure to leave marks when we parted. He pressed me harder against the wall and let his hands rest on my hips, while mine wrapped around his neck. Ghost was an excellent kisser, by far the best I had ever come in contact with, next to Julian that is.

It was after about a minute he began to get more forceful, letting his lips travel to my neck and he bit down lightly. I chuckled and opened my eyes. I pulled his face back to mine and placed a quick kiss on his lips before I pulled his balaclava down, quickly replacing his smirking lips with a skull print.

"Follow me, Miss Alla." My name rolled off his tongue in a way that really turned me on. I stayed at his side, letting my hand brush against him every so often during my little tour, and in no time we came to the rec room. He held out a pair of cargo pants to me. "You might want to put these on, ya know, because of the men."

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest. I was covered by a trench coat so I was okay. And if any of them tried anything I was more than capable of taking care of myself. I've been taking out criminals since I was a teenager – military men would be no big deal.

Ghost nodded and let me inside. There was a couch for three, but in this case it was crowded by five, and a couple of round chairs that held one man each. The rest of the men were sitting at tables or playing pool – until they saw me.

A couple wolf whistled, which I found amusing, but it was something that happened to me every day. "Who's the hottie, lieutenant?"

I cleared my throat and looked over the men, eying each of them carefully. "I can speak for myself, thank you very much. My name is Alla, but by you I will be known as Miss or Vixen."

A man with a goatee and black hair smirked at me. "And why are you known as Vixen?"

With a smirk I flashed a knife in front of my coat. "Well my good sir, if you would kindly stand up and like to play a little game, I'd be happy to show you." His smirk dropped and he looked away, uneasy under my gaze. I slid the knife back into its place in my coat and looked around the room once again. A boy with short blonde hair and honey brown eyes caught my eye. He had to be the youngest, if not one of the youngest, men here.

"You, honey brown eyes – what's your name?"

The boy looked at me with surprised eyes and a light blush on his cheeks. "Roach, that's my callsign. My real name is Gary."

"Gary… that's a cute name for such a cute man."

"And Alla is a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman."

I giggled and leaned against Ghost since he was closer than the wall. His body was as hard as a wall so it was no different. "Thank you, Gary. Maybe you could show me around the barracks later on?"

This caught the young man off guard, but unlike Ghost, he recovered very quickly, and with a smirk at that. "I would absolutely love to show you around Alla."

With that I took a seat next to the boy and began to get to know the men on a personal level. I usually didn't want to get attached to the people I worked with besides my dealers, but I knew I wouldn't be killing any of these men so I knew it would be alright. They asked simple questions, such as my line of work, which is being an assassin, my age, which is twenty-nine, and my height, which is 5'3. There were others, but this all somehow led to the talk of missions.

"Vixen, tell us about one of your missions."

I thought for a moment about all my missions, trying to think of one that didn't involve sex, and after digging through my mind for a mission, I was able to find one. "There are few I can talk about without making my face hot, but I do have one from about a year ago. I was hired by the government to take out this cartel, about thirty men, so I couldn't use my looks to take them out. Luckily I was an excellent sniper. I had exactly thirty bullets so I couldn't miss any of them and I had to load all of them by hand. When they started to come out of their facility, I picked them off one by one and I had one spare bullet after taking out a double kill. I got paid double for the mission since I had it done in less time than I was given."

There was praise from the men, something I wasn't used to. I have never really gotten praise – just a "good job" or "good", but never something along these lines. It made me happy to know I did. So I started talking about other missions.

"And let me tell you, South America in the rainy season is not a place you want to be. Especially when Mak-" I cut myself before I went further and pretended to start coughing. The men didn't seem to notice my almost fatal slip up, so they only laughed. "I guess we should give the little lady a break from talking and let her listen to us for a bit."

I smiled and shook my head. "No thanks guys, I have work to do so I'll see you tomorrow."

At this, I got up and took the directions John had given me to my room. But I was being followed – and I knew exactly who it was. I smirked and turned to see Gary leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. "So, do I still get that offer?"

I smirked at him and pulled him down to my lips by his collar. He opened the door to my room and pressed me against the door once he had closed it. His hands went everywhere, exploring my body mindlessly. Mine were doing the same thing, feeling over his tight abdominal muscles and ghosting over his muscled shoulders. He was not as built as Ghost or John or many of the men here, but he was still muscular.

His hands were eager to remove my coat and then my dress. And to his surprise, I wasn't wearing a thing underneath it. I smirked and bit my lip teasingly, begging him to come closer. He was like puppet and pushed his lips hard against mine. Hopefully John wouldn't mind if I slept with just one of his men.

**OoO**

_"And let me tell you, South America in the rainy season is not a place you want to be. Especially when Mak-"_

"Ghost are you sure that's what she said?" I nodded. "I'm positive. She almost said Makarov."

John looked at me curiously, as if he didn't believe what I was saying. I knew what I had heard and it's what I did that made me uneasy about Alla. "John, are you sure she's never worked for Makarov?"

My best friend – and Captain – frantically looked through file after file and threw them onto his desk, making the once clean space cluttered. "I'm positive Ghost! If she had worked with him it would be on record!"

So that's what these files were. Each one was a job Alla had done – and there was plenty of them. He was sorting through file after file trying to find something but there was nothing on Makarov and Alla. "And if she had, she would tell us. Alla doesn't do anything to jeopardize her job or the people who give it to her."

I sighed and began to organize the files for him. "I'm just saying John – maybe she did work for Makarov at one point. You know, there's only one way to find out."

He didn't like the idea – his face said that much. But I knew why because I felt the same way about what we were going to do. The CIA was always a last resort for us and was never to be depended upon unless it was urgent. If there was anyone who could tell us if Alla had worked for Makarov, it was them.

**OoO**

Roach had an arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to his body, while his other arm was under his head acting like a pillow. I rested my head on his chest and sighed in content. No sex for four months sure paid off with Gary here. I might have to start sleeping with military men instead of criminals.

I planned on sleeping now, since it was about eight at night, but my phone began to ring. I smiled apologetically at Gary and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling my phone out of my coat pocket. It was Vladimir. I sighed, "I'm gonna have to cut this short, Gary. I have work to do."

He nodded and smirked at me as I put the phone to my ear and pulled my dress back on. "Hey, is everything alright?"

_"I'm not sure. You've been gone for awhile Alla." _I sighed and turned my back to Gary. "Can you tie this for me?" His hands took the two strings of my dress but not before he started giving me a massage.

"I've only been gone for like two or three days. I told you – I had a couple jobs to do."

There was shuffling on the other line and as quickly as it was there it was gone. _"Did I… interrupt something?" _I stood up as Gary finished my dress and I pulled my coat on. "No, just finished actually. It was for Cookie – military giving him some trouble."

Gary raised an eyebrow and I placed a quick kiss on his lips, then winked at him as I closed the door. _"Oh, well I was just worried about you is all. You haven't called to tell me how you're doing or called me at all."_

He was worried? I couldn't help the sweet smile that formed on my lips as I got into my Jaguar and I actually felt special. "You were worried about me?"

He stuttered over the line and I giggled. "It's alright Vlad, I'm flattered. I'm alright, I just have one more job to do and then I'll be back, so about two or three more days, got it?"

_"Got it Alla. Pozhaluysta, bud'te ostorozhny . _

I nodded to myself. "You be safe as well Vladimir."

With that I hung up the phone and pulled into a garage. There stood my best friend – Cookie. His black hair was messy, suggesting he had just gotten up, and his dark brown eyes were tired. He was not only one of my two best friends, but he was also my arms dealer – and this was his car.

"Princess! It's so good to see you!" His weird accent – a cross between British and Pakistani – was a little hard for most to understand but for me it was as easy breathing. I gave him a tight hug and kissed his cheeks. "You as well Cookie. Mind if I crash for the night? I have a job in London in the morning."

He nodded and politely opened the front door for me. Inside it was warm and cozy – with a dark brown leather couch and two matching chairs in front of a fireplace with a large flat screen above it. Upstairs I could hear Veronica, his wife, arguing with their two girls about when they should be sleeping. I hadn't seen the two girls in a couple years, since I never came to Cookie's residence here in Hereford. To believe he was on the most wanted list and he was just twenty minutes away from a military base. I found it quite funny actually.

"Veronica! Princess is here!"

At my nickname, footsteps came down the stairs and I was greeted by a tall woman with red hair. "Alla! Oh my god!" I hugged Veronica tightly, having not seen her in at least five years, and turned my attention to the beautiful girls. The tallest of two, a girl with long dark red hair like her mother and had hazel eyes and freckles, greeted me with a hug. "Auntie Alla! I haven't seen you in forever!"

I chuckled and patted the girls head, then crouched down to see the younger one who had dark brown hair to her shoulders and innocent brown eyes. "You must be Paris, am I'm right?" She nodded and hid behind her sister – she couldn't be more than seven-years-old. The oldest, Claire on the other hand, was going to be ten.

"Yes Auntie Alla."

With a smile I pointed upstairs. "You two should really go to bed. I'll make my pancakes in the morning." They beamed at me and practically flew upstairs. I laughed along with Cookie and Veronica, but I stopped when I remembered I needed to talk to them. I pulled them to the living room after I shed my jacket and shoes, and Cookie got me some pajamas, which consisted of his sweatpants and a really large t-shirt that had to be his.

I plopped into one of the arm chairs and sighed. "Well, Cookie, I've been hired to kill Makarov."

His dark brown eyes widened and he looked at me with disbelief. "You wouldn't kill, you can't! Alla, who hired you?!"

I knew that would be his reaction. He wasn't as close to Vlad as I was but he was still a dear friend to him. "The military base here in Hereford and I can't turn it down. I've already started the job."

Cookie looked at me with sad eyes. "You know you won't be able to."

He was right – I wouldn't be able to kill Vladimir – but I could try. That man had been my best friend for two years, through all the bloodshed and death he was always there. He killed for money, but so did I. To find someone in the world who doesn't judge me on my actions is a rarity and I was happy when I did. But I couldn't quit this job without revealing I had worked with Makarov previously and doing that meant interrogation.

"But I have to do it Cookie. This is a mind over matter type of thing and I will make myself do it if I have to, even if it means betraying the only person who understands."


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas! I know that's late but better late than never! So here's chapter 5 of Danger Zone - enjoy and review please!:)**

* * *

She had finally come back. After five agonizing days without seeing her shining eyes, bright smile, and her wonderful company she was back. In my office I had red wine and some cheesecake placed on the coffee table in front of the fireplace. Getting the call that Alla would be coming back today was the best news I could have asked for.

The doors to my office opened and in stepped the woman of the hour. A pair of booty shorts and a red camisole with black knee-high boots was her choice of clothes and her long dark brown hair was left alone, going down to her mid back. Her eyes lit up as she saw me and I wasted no time in greeting her with a bone crushing hug. She returned it with just as much force, making my back crack.

"Vlad…I can't…breathe…"

That didn't faze me though. If anything it made me hug her tighter and twirl her around. She laughed and placed her hands on my shoulders as I set her down. "Well someone's happy to see me." I chuckled and placed my hands on her hips and kissed her cheeks. "I sure am! It's lonely without you here!"

She chuckled and sat with me on the couch, taking the glass of red wine I had for her. "Wow. Your life must have been pretty boring without me here. What did you do? Sit at your desk and do work? Train all day? Masturbate?" I choked on my wine and spit some of it up. Alla was laughing up a storm at the bewildered look on my face. I'm pretty sure I looked utterly stupid.

"I do _not _masturbate."

She smiled and took a sip of her wine. "Every man masturbates, Vlad. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

I groaned and fell back on the couch. "Alla, I swear I don't."

Alla wiggled her eyebrows and leaned forward suggestively. What did she have up her sleeve? "It's alright Vlad. It's actually pretty hot and a turn on."

That was the last straw. I broke out laughing – laughing like I hadn't in years. Just the way her face looked was absolutely hilarious. And by the sound, she was laughing as well. It at least ten minutes before we started to calm down. And when we did, we almost started another laugh attack.

"You are something else Alla."

She giggled and picked up her plate of cheesecake. "And you're not an ass when I'm around. I like that."

Alla had a point. Whenever she was around I was much more at ease and well… playful. Alla herself seemed to loosen up when I was around too. It's like she made me a better person and I made her one.

"This is good cheesecake!" I shook my head and picked up my plate of cheesecake. It really was the best cheesecake I had ever had. And to believe I made it. "I made it."

Alla's eyes widened and she put the cake down. "What are you trying to do? Kill me! You can't cook!"

I glared at her and pointed at the cake with my fork. "It tastes fine! I followed the recipe exactly!" She rolled her eyes and poked at the cheesecake with her fork. "Sure you did. You probably put marijuana in it!"

I threw my hands up, forgetting the cheesecake was in them, and glared at her. A couple seconds later something fell on my face – it was the cheesecake. Alla was laughing up a storm as she came over to me with a small towel. "Nice job most wanted terrorist." I couldn't help but chuckle with her. That was pretty stupid of me. What can I say? I lose it when Alla's around.

She finished wiping off the cheesecake and smiled. "There! Now everyone can see that handsome face of yours."

It stopped – everything stopped. Alla's nose was literally touching mine, giving me the greatest view I've ever had of her eyes. From this angle I could see the brown rings around her pupils and a little red fleck in each green orb. They were the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Slowly, I felt my face inching closer to hers and her eyes began to flutter close. I brushed my lips against her, sending a tingling sensation through my face.

"Makarov! There's been an accident in the barracks! Man down with glass in his face!"

We tore ourselves away from each other and looked at Volkov, who looked like he was about to shit his pants. I glared at him, making him back away. "And you think I care why?" I heard him gulp. "Um… sorry sir?"

I growled at him as he closed the doors. Alla had moved back to her spot on the couch looking nervous. Alla was never nervous. She looked at me with awkward eyes and I did the same. "Uh… there's cheesecake on your couch."

With a glance at the couch I saw it stained with cheesecake. "Damn…" She giggled and stood up from the couch. "Thank you for the welcome back dinner. I enjoyed myself, but I have to go to sleep."

I stood up with her and walked her to her room like a gentleman would. What had just happened back there? It was like I couldn't move! Those eyes of her are like medusas – they freeze you in place. Now I know why Cookie keeps his distance – those eyes are a weakness. And now I also know why her victims fall for her so quickly. Wait… fall for her…

We stopped at her door and she turned to face me. Once again I was becoming intoxicated with those eyes. "Well, here's your room." She smiled and looked away, but I gripped her chin with my thumb and index fingers, making her look at me. With a smile I leaned down and kissed the corners on her lips. "Goodnight, Alya. Sleep tight." She smiled and grabbed my face, and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Goodnight, Vovka. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

She gave me a sweet smile and went into her room. I sighed and stared at the door with distant eyes. Why had it taken me so long to notice this? Alla was so damn beautiful – why hadn't I noticed my attraction to her before? Why hadn't I noticed that she had seduced me! But I knew there was no going back now that I was under Alla's spell. All I could do now was watch her and make sure I didn't die in the process of this game of seduction. Hell, maybe I could play myself! Plans started in formulate in mind and ideas were going left in right. Two could _definitely _play this game.

**OoO**

What the hell am I doing here?! I have broken so many of my rules that I have royally screwed myself and turned this entire mission into a disaster. Rule number two – don't care for who you are sent to kill. And I couldn't break rule number four – never back out of a job you have already begun. I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. I wasn't even trying to seduce him – he was seducing me. Those mismatched blue and green eyes put me in a trance. I had been close to him before but that was different. I had never been face to face with him _ever_. Not like that at least.

I couldn't let John and Shepherd know about this though or it would be the end of me. I have never been screwed in a job or backed out of one and I wasn't about to now. No matter what I had to complete this whether he was a love or not… love…

With a sigh I fell onto the bed and wrapped myself in the warmth of the covers, but sleep wouldn't come. Vlad was haunting my thoughts, keeping me awake. It had to be hours later before I fell asleep and when I did, he was still there, taunting me with those mesmerizing eyes. But there was another there as well, a man with a Mohawk and icy blue eyes, that stood in my mind as well. Why would he even be there?

I woke up, not knowing what time it was, in a cold sweat. I put my face back in my hands and let out an aggravated sigh – I hated everything. Seeing as sleep wouldn't be coming my way anytime soon, I hopped out of bed and pulled on a jacket. I'd have to think this all over with some shooting.

The shooting range Vlad had wasn't very big – maybe big enough for six people if they stood close together – but it was still a shooting range. I took a silenced sniper that had been left out and lay on the ground. Why was John in my head? Was it some kind of warning? If it was, it was a pretty shitty one. But as for Vlad, I knew why he was there. He was just taunting me, begging me to kill him – but I couldn't. I killed John instead. As far as I was concerned, I would never be able to kill either of them.

I fired a round from the gun, hitting my target through the center. Why would I need to kill Soap anyways? He's my employer – I don't kill my employers unless I'm hired by another to do so. I'm sure Vlad knows about John since he killed Zakhaev, but he's no threat… at least, not yet.

Another shot came from my sniper after I hand loaded the bullet. This is such a fucking mess! I knew this was a bad idea as soon as John suggested it, yet I took it on. I thought that after two years of not seeing the man that I would be able to do it, spying and all. But I was wrong – way wrong. Killing Vlad would be like killing Cookie or Marcy. Marcy was my knife maker in Australia and she always got the job done right. She used to be an assassin like me, but some acid and being blind in one eye stopped her from doing so. She now made knifes.

I stopped after the third round and listened as footsteps approached. They were a males, maybe about 5'10 or 5'11, and he had a cigar in his mouth. I only knew one person here who liked that particular brand. "What do you want Viktor?"

The man chuckled and sat on the ground next to me. "You're still the same I see. I just came out here to clear my head since I couldn't sleep." Without moving the gun, I sat up and looked at Viktor. He held one of those wretched cigars out to me and I took one. I was going to regret this once I had it. And boy was I right. I coughed on the smoke, not used to the taste, but I got over it and took a drag of the cigar.

"Same here I guess."

Viktor and I could enjoy each other's company without talking. Ever since I came back with Vlad two years ago and decided to tag along on his flight back to Russia, Viktor and I always got along. We never fought like Lev, Kiril, and I did, and we didn't beat each other up like Anatoly and I did – we were perfect friends. A common interest for us was Vladimir. We both wanted to protect him and be there for him, but this time around that's not what I was here for – I was here to spy and kill.

My friend shifted slightly and blew out some smoke. "So… you and Vladimir?"

I growled at him and threw a bullet in his direction, hitting him in the side. He just chuckled and lightly shoved me. "I'm not screwing him if that's what you're implying."

"That's actually surprising given your record. It's also strange that you haven't fucked Yuri or Alexi yet."

I just let out an 'hmmph' and lay down to look at the stars. Stargazing used to be a favorite thing of mine but I can't remember the last time I did it. "I don't sleep with friends of the employer."

"So I'm off the market?"

With a chuckle I hit him playfully and he pulled me up so we could go back inside. Viktor always seemed to make things better. We parted when it came to rooms – he went to his bedroom while I went to the kitchen. I grabbed the carton of orange juice and some chocolate chip cookies, and with a tired sigh I sat on the island counter.

I was tired but I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. No, it was no longer Vlad who was haunting me, but my mentor Nikki. His short black hair, messy as always, his dark brown eyes full of warmth, and his tan skin flawless except for a paragraph of words on his right forearm and a tribal tattoo covering the left side of his chest, his left shoulder, and down to his left forearm.

_"You need to get your shit together Alla or you're going to ruin our legacy."_

The carton of orange juice crumpled in my hand and broke, splattering the orange liquid onto the white tiled floor. _"Alla, you know what's right. Remember my number one rule? The one you never took on. Always do what is right before completing the job. Follow your heart and gut before you follow rules and orders."_

A single tear escaped from my eyes as his smile went through my head and that smooth laugh ringing in my ears. _"Alla, promise me you'll never make the same mistake I made."_

"Stop it dammit!" I hopped off the counter and being in the state I was in, I slipped on the slippery floor. A crack sounded from my left wrist and I yelped as pain shot through my arm. "Dammit Nikki!"

"Who's – woah, Alla! Are you alright?"

I got up and found that my ankle hurt as well. I let out a hiss of pain as Yuri helped me steady myself. "Just a sprained ankle and wrist is all."

Yuri looked at me, concern present in his eyes. "Let me help you." I would have put up a fight, but I was in no mood to fight him or anyone right now. So I let him wrap an ice pack around my ankle and let him place one on my wrist, holding it in place with his strong hands.

"Who's Nikki?"

I sighed. "He was my mentor back when I was a teenager. He was the one who got me involved in all of this."

"What happened to him?"

"He broke his number one rule and his number two."

"How?"

Sights of his body went through my head. A bullet in his head that had practically ripped half his head off, another bullet sent his left arm flying, and a third destroyed his insides. It was something I never wanted to see, something I prayed I would never see. "His number one rule was to trust your heart and gut before orders and rules. The second rule was to never fall for the victim. He fell in love with a woman he was sent to kill, and he was torn between his heart and gut, and his orders and rules. By the time he made his decision, he and his lover ended up dead."

Yuri looked like he didn't know what to say. "Wow… I mean, that's a lot… have you ever broken any rules?"

I nodded. "Yeah, ever since I started working for Vlad I've been breaking my most important rules lately."

_"Got that right you idiot!"_

With a groan I rubbed my face with my free hand. "It seems like he's haunting me now or something – I can't get Nikki out of my head!"

"Woah, take it easy. Do you have any idea why?"

"I've broken rule number one and rule number two."

"And what are they?"

I was going to have to bend the rules so Yuri didn't find me out. "Rule number one is never care for the employer. Rule number two is never back out of a job, which I did while I was away."

He seemed to believe me but I knew this man was better than that. Yuri was watching me like a hawk. I had no doubt in my mind he was just as good, if not better, as me at reading people. He knew I was up to something.

So when he gave me a weary look I knew I was in the shit house. But I was totally wrong when he placed his lips against mine. They were so soft and warm, nothing what a man's lips should be. I placed a hand on his face and kissed him back, enjoying the warm feeling he brought me.

I had the feeling we were being watched, but I was pretty damn sure it was Viktor. Bastard is probably looking for a show. A couple seconds later Yuri pulled away with a smile. "I've been waiting two months to do that."

The kiss Yuri had given me left me winded and wanting more – so much more. I had never just kissed someone before – sex was always afterwards. By the look in Yuri's eyes though, he didn't want sex – he just wanted that kiss.

With a wink he got up from the counter and headed out of the kitchen. I knew as soon as he left that he was playing a game and it was a game I knew all too well. Yuri knew what I was up to and he was trying to seduce me to find out. Or he just wanted a kiss but I couldn't be sure at this point. The way he looked at me…

I hobbled to my room with a knife in my hand, just in case Yuri decided to make an appearance. Thankfully he didn't so I wouldn't have to explain to Vlad why I killed one of his best friends. As soon as I got to my room though, I felt utterly exhausted. First a two almost kisses from Vladimir and then winded kiss from Yuri. Man was I in for it with this job.

* * *

**If Makarov seems a little out of character or anything like that, I'm working on fixing him up! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
